


horizons we braced together

by tarukannel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abstract, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance, it's kinda like a year in their life idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarukannel/pseuds/tarukannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and you smile because it's cold and he's warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	horizons we braced together

**i. the world is grey**

 

the snow falls gently from the grey sky, delicate flakes on your hair, shoulders, eyelashes. he wipes them away when they melt like tears making tracks on your rosy cheeks and you smile because it’s cold and he’s warm.

 

**ii. pale blue**

 

the morning dawns in bright colours, gradually fading to pale blue, reflecting from the misty window. it reminds you of his eyes, oh so innocent and beautiful and you smile because it’s cold outside and you’re warm inside.

 

**iii. sunshine on my back**

 

the first rays of spring sun shine in your eyes as you lay on his lap, he sits in the grass where the snow has melted. his fingers run through your hair and send shivers down your spine and you smile because the wind is cold and his fingers are warm.

 

**iv. evergreen**

 

the world wakes up and the forest and the grassy grounds shine brighter than ever. he holds your hand while you walk through the backyard gardens together and you smile because the ground is still cold and his hand is warm in yours.

 

**v. storms**

 

the first storm hits and you twist and turn in your covers, kicking them off and pulling them on. he climbs into your bed, holding you against him and fighting off your fears and you smile because the rain outside is cold and his skin is warm.

 

**vi. see the sun**

 

the sun is bright and warm and it’s like the whole world is smiling when your back is pressed against his chest under a blossoming tree. he traces patterns on your arms with his pale fingers and you smile because the castle is still cold and the feeling inside you is warm.

 

**vii. back into the rain**

 

the loud rain beats against the window as you stare out of it, his arms wrapped around your waist and his head on your shoulder. his words tickle the side of your neck and you smile because the summer night is cold and his breath is warm.

 

**viii. colours faded**

 

the leaves start to fall out, the trees look naked and dead and unprotected. his hand is soothing on your shoulder as you stare at the headstone with glossy eyes and you still smile because the graveyard is cold and his weight against you is warm.

 

**ix. dead trees**

 

the trees are dead and dried up as you walk the pathway to the castle together. he tells you about his plans for the year while holding your hand and you smile because the air is already cold and his presence is warm.

 

**x. it was a dark and stormy night**

 

the last storm roars outside with lightning and rain and you curl up in your bed, pulling the covers to your chin. he pulls you into his bed and presses against you, holding you oh so close and you smile because the storm is cold and his heartbeat under your ear is warm.

 

**xi. forest fire**

 

the fire destroys everything in its way and you stare at it with mesmerised eyes. he guides you away, his hand presses your back gently and you smile because the flames are cold and the fire inside you is warm.

 

**xii. left out in the cold**

 

the snow starts to fall and he stays with you, insisting as there’s no one in the room but you. he pushes you down to the bed and plants kisses everywhere and you smile because the winter is cold and he feels warm against you.

**Author's Note:**

> not the first fanfic i've written but the first one i've ever posted anywhere ! again i apologise for any possible mistakes, this is proofread by me and english is not my first language. it's meant to be kinda like a 'year in their life' sorta thing. the pov (??) is justin's.


End file.
